mensaje entre miradas
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: Dos personas totalmente diferentes, con un mismo sentimiento entre miradas "te kiero"...Feliz Navidad Danhk y gracias por el dato de la música de Krizz tkm


****MENSAJES ENTRE MIRADAS***

by kuchiki hiwatari

Si he de definir nuestra relación… es simplemente extraña y perfecta, nunca nos hemos dicho un "te kiero" con naturalidad o alguna frase de esas que utilizan los enamorados para hacer más notorio lo evidente.

Tenemos caracteres totalmente diferentes, en un principio pensé que nuestra relación se basaba en la imposición de nuestros padres por perpetuar los negocios que por generaciones han establecido y que quizás por ser ambos hombres se habían roto.

Pero no fue así

Tu familia y la mía decidieron unir nuestros destinos desde que éramos pequeños, nunca pensé que me podrías enamorar como lo estoy de ti, y aún me da risa imaginar que pueda provocar en ti pasión, eso sin dudarlo es lo que más me inquieta.

Somos tan diferentes, como el amanecer y el atardecer, no me atrevería a ir más lejos, siempre te he observado desde aquel pedestal en el que te he puesto, con tu mirada arrogante, tus salvajes movimientos y esos ojos grana que parecen encenderse cuando estas molesto.

Yo simplemente guardo para ti mis sonrisas, las que más te gustan, porque en realidad no puedo ofrecerte nada más, mi condición me impide darte algo de mayor valor.

Estaba ensimismado, desde la tarde anterior estaba ensayando aquella pieza que no había podido perfeccionar desde el verano, no se que tenían mis dedos que se entumecían sin previo aviso, provocando que arrastrara las notas quedando tremendamente horribles, sin forma, sin color, sin matiz, sin vida.

Estaba teniendo un día complicado, el Cálculo no era lo mío, estaba seguro al sentir la hoja arrugada en mi pantalón de la prueba reprobada.

Pare de golpe provocando un ruido sordo y me deje caer en las teclas respirando pesadamente, así estuve un momento para después levantarme con curiosidad hasta el balcón que se encontraba frente a mí, estaba cerrado como siempre ¿Qué clase de instituto tiene a sus alumnos como prisioneros?

Me asome, se oían los murmullos de siempre y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera intensamente y que la sangre se arremolinara en mis mejillas como cada tarde

Ahí estaba, tan varonil practicando Esgrima alrededor de todas aquellas chiquillas tontas que siempre iban a verlo, estaba luchando contra Anthony, uno de los chicos más avanzados. Sus movimientos ágiles, fuertes y salvajes me hicieron sonreír sin querer.

De la nada y con un gran ataque le tumbo al suelo, unos instantes después sus ojos grana chocaron con los míos, me miro orgulloso y con una sonrisa de soberbia. Desvié la mirada y de nuevo entre al salón para seguir practicando aquella pieza con más ímpetu, durante toda la tarde.

-Fantasie de Chopin opus 66, es muy buena…- dijo en el lumbral de la entrada, ya oscura por la hora, el rubio no supo desde cuando había sido presa de la mirada que ahora estaba conciente que había sobre el.

Es difícil, además no se que ocurre conmigo –arrastró sus dedos y se detuvo – últimamente no puedo dar el cien – sonrió

-Me entere de lo de Cálculo – pronunció y se acercó hasta el rubio

-Vaya mi estupido desempeño académico debe ser toda una noticia – sonreí amargamente

-Jamás serias estupido… quizás sólo torpe – rió y eso hizo que le mirara molesto

-Kai ¡No te burles! –

-Tamaki – pronunció y tomó mi mano llevándola hasta sus labios – Lo siento

-¿Te disculpas? – me sonroje e intente respirar profundo para que no se diera cuenta lo nervioso que me ponía aquel contacto.

-Debes practicar aún más – dijo aquello y no supe como ni porque nuestros labios se buscaron uniéndose en un fugaz beso, como todos los que compartimos.

Estaba caliente, podía sentirle cuando se repegó a mi cuerpo para que en esta ocasión el beso se profundizará aún más.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – se separó un poco y lo susurró contra mis labios

-Porque yo… -intente mantener la calma, pero no lo conseguí, por el contrario me aferre a su camisa desalineada con fuerza

-Tama…ki… mi tamaki…- aquellas palabras las pronunció como un embrujo que hacía que perdiera la cordura y cuando me di cuenta nuevamente nuestros labios estaban rozándose cada vez sin más pudor.

-Tuyo… - dije y el sonrió

De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, su delicioso aroma me embriaga, mi espalda se arqueaba contra la tapadera del piano que hace un momento tocaba y Kai estaba sobre mí, devorando con maestría mi cuello.

-¡Kai…! –le llamé intentando captar su atención, y lo logre, sus ojos grana me miraron con tanto deseo que me quede sin poder respirar, me uní de nuevo a sus demandantes besos y caricias, no me importaba nada mas, ni siquiera el miedo que por mi cuerpo corría como una ráfaga electrizante.

Quería pertenecerle

Sus manos recorrieron con libertad mi cuerpo, desprendiendo toda ropa a su paso, y también las mías se dieron la oportunidad de arrancar sus ropas.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo ser presa de incontables espasmos, cada una de mis fuerzas cedieron en un solo nombre.

KAI… KAI… KAI

Kai llevó sus labios hacia mis pezones, uno luego el otro, ambos cedieron a sus atenciones, convirtiéndose en dos pequeñas y duras tetillas contra las caricias de su lengua.

-¡Aah! – gemí al sentir los dedos de Kai deslizarse descuidados por mis piernas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y la mía nerviosa se hizo notoria detrás del rubor de mis mejillas.

Su piel contra la mía me éxito de tal forma que le pedí con incitantes jadeos que me tomara de una vez, que no esperara más, que marcará mi cuerpo como suyo.

Sus brazos me acunaron, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre desde que éramos niños me preguntaba como era que unos brazos tan musculosos podían abrazarme tan suavemente. En los entrenamientos siempre había sido testigo de cómo trataba con hosquedad a cualquiera que se le acercará pero cuando se trataba de mí, todo el parecía diferente.

Solo para mí

También le abrase y de nuevo nos besamos con más pausa pero a la vez con más lujuria como si cada uno de los roces de nuestra lengua nos acercará más.

Sin aviso, sujeto mi cadera y la elevo lo suficiente para que su miembro lubricado por algunas gotas de su propio semen se abriera paso en mi entrada, a pesar de que no era nuestra primera vez, el lo estaba haciendo como la primera que aún recuerdo.

-mm…ahh..- salió un ruidito de mis labios y cerré los ojos fuertemente

-Tamaki – me dijo, alejo mis cabellos de mis ojos y tomó mi mentón para que le viera

- Lo siento – entreabrí los ojos encontrándome con una cara de preocupación

-Eres tan dulce… jamas te haré daño – me prometió como si leyera en mis pensamientos el miedo que tenía, como si estuviese declarándome todo el amor que sentía por mi

-Lo se, Kai estoy bien – le dije sonriendo y temblando entre sus brazos

-Me gusta tu sonrisa – fueron sus simples palabras antes de embestirme y que un nuevo beso viniera.

-Kai! – me aferre a su espalda y él se abrazó a mi cuerpo que se convulsionaba de placer

-Tamaki – gruño con una voz tan varonil que me hizo querer verle desesperadamente, su voz estaba tan cargada de sentimientos, de ternura y de pasión.

Encontramos nuestras miradas y nos empezamos a hablar con todas aquellas palabras que jamás pronunciaríamos, nunca los ojos de Kai me había dicho todo lo que sentía por mi en una declaración silenciosa y romántica.

Y antes de llegar al orgasmo, nos abrazamos fuertemente

Nos besamos

Nos dijimos de nuevo entre miradas

"te quiero"

"eres lo más importante"

"quiero estar a tu lado"

-¡Aprobe! – le grite entusiasmado al entrar a su alcoba

-Te dije que sólo deberías poner más empeño - me dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo para su trabajo final

-Lo mismo va para el piano ¿no es así? – deposite mi prueba en el escritorio y me deje caer en la mullida cama a lado suyo

-Eso lo harás mejor – susurró e hizo un pequeño dobles en la hoja que leía, después acaricio mis cabellos

- Kai… - pronuncie y deje que me besara suavemente.

"te amo"

¿Podría ser aún más perfecta nuestra relación?

Fin

Feliz navidad! Te kiero mucho y espero que el año que sigue continuemos juntas y mejores amigas como siempre

Nunca lo digo pero estos últimos tiempos puedo decir ke eres una parte importante en mi vida y una de las personas que diría como concepto de amistad, sin miedo a equivocarme o salir herida.

Te kalamar!


End file.
